thebunnykillfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Sludge
"For Science!" '' ''- Bunnykill 5.2 Professor Sludge is one of the main antagonists in the Bunnykill series. He has appeared in Bunnykill 3 Vol 1-2, Bunnykill 5.1, and was mentioned in Bunnykill 5.2. Sludge was the owner of the Moon Fortress base, before it was destroyed by Snowball. He created the Mech Bunnies, Android Dust, the Giant Cyborg, and the serum that almost made Dust his loyal servant. He was first seen in a mini hovering pod armed with advanced weaponry such as laser guns and a force field. Prof. Sludge is also a genius and possibly, a mad scientist. Powers and Abilities Although he hasn't shown any experience in combat per se, Professor Sludge is seen as highly intelligent, able to develop multiple forms of weaponry and is seen using it often in fights. He is presumably the weakest character in the series due to him relying purely on technology for self-defense. Appearances Bunnykill 3 Vol. 2 Professor Sludge was most likely stealing money for his experiments, which is probably why Snowball was hired to take him out. Sludge also aimed a Doomsday laser at Earth which further prompted his assasination. He is first seen when Snowball finds him. After unvailing his Mech Bunnies. He then leaves while Snowball is attacked by them. He is not seen again until after Smoke saves Snowball from the Giant Cyborg. The duo both confront Sludge in his battle pod. As he tries to shoot them both with his laser gun Snowball easily deflects a laser back at his pod and cuts his laser gun in half with a light blade. The pod malfunictions and crashes into the ground. Prof. Sludge acts quick and activates Android Dust just before he is killed by Snowball. Bunnykill 5.1 In Bunnykill 5.1, Prof. Sludge somehow manages to capture Dust. He works on a serum to inject Dust with so that he becomes his loyal servant. Slude seems to have also hired Smoke to protect him from Snowball. Ironically, Smoke puts an incomplete serum into Dust and left Prof. Sludge for dead. Dust kills Prof. Sludge then proceeds to kill anyone in his path. Eventually claiming even Snowball's life. Relationships *Snowball - Professor Sludge is the nemesis of Snowball. In every episode that he has appeared in, Sludge has been the main antagonist, with the exception of Bunnykill 5.1 in which he was an underling. *Smoke - Smoke can also be seen as an enemy of Sludge. He was hired to assassinate him in Bunnykill 3. In Bunnykill 5.1 even when he was later hired by Sludge to be a bodyguard and ally. He betrays the Professor and leaves Sludge to his demise. *Dust - Professor Sludge seems to see high value in Dust. In every one of Sludge's appearances. His ace in the hole has always been Dust in one form or another. Trivia *Professor Sludge is one of the most recurring villains in the Bunnykill series. *Professor Sludge tends to die the quickest out of all the characters introduced in the series. *Professor Sludge is the only character to not kill anyone. Category:Bunnies Category:Villains Category:Moon Fortress Base Creator Category:Scientist Category:Deceased